


Small Lies Can Break a Heart

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Secret Agent Genius [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, M/M, Multi, Pissed Off Genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It's found out that someone within Grimes Tech Industries is hacking foreign military agencies and selling secrets. Spencer goes undercover there to find the traitor, and he finds something he never thought he would.





	Small Lies Can Break a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : 2013
> 
> **Tags** : Pissed Off Genius, Alternate Universe, Crossover
> 
> **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 8 & SPECTRE
> 
> **Beta** : rivermoon1970

Spencer had read the file seven times before he admitted that he had not missed the fact that Jackson Grimes had a boyfriend and it had not been reported to him. There was nothing online about the man and for that Spencer was very upset. There was no way that Q had missed it though. The office talk was that Grimes was settled with the boyfriend in a way that he had not been with any of his other dalliances. There was the talk of a child in the relationship as well.

It took a month for Spencer to even hear a word of it. A month of working as a systems analyst that had been plucked from a company in London by Grimes himself. Spencer knew enough about computers to make him very wanted by Grimes.

Grimes Tech had a leak, and that leak was bad. It was in the foreign analytics department, but the information was damning and had cost MI6 an agent already. It was why Spencer had been being sent on this mission.

The central hub of Grimes Tech was in the northern area of DC and Spencer had been very careful of never being around places that he knew his former team habitually went. Grimes had been in DC for his longest stretch over the month since Spencer had arrived and it made it hard to get into Grimes computer. Thankfully Spencer had been able to slip into the office while Grimes was at a long meeting taking place at a local restaurant.

Spencer looked around the office, his hands gloved with non-powder latex gloves. The computer had been just asleep but hacking the firewall with the link to his own laptop was taking a while. Q's best programs were good, but Grimes own were just as damned good, so it was taking a long time.

Ten minutes later, Spencer danced a little in the seat as the password screen disappeared on Grimes computer and he unhooked his own laptop. The password was displayed on Spencer's laptop. AH was the letters as well as a date from about three months before.

Spencer poised his fingers over the computer keyboard after he cleaned up his laptop and had it put up. He was starting to type when the office door opened. Spencer grabbed his laptop after hitting the keys needed to put the computer back to sleep and moved to the closet that he had seen.

"He'll adore finding the present from you," the woman who was Jackson's night secretary said. Whoever was there didn't say anything. Spencer heard the door shut before the sound of dress shoes on Grimes' white hardwood floor. Spencer had the door opened enough to see that it was a man, but the man hadn't turned on the light and was using just the ambient light from the moon outside and what little street lights made it inside.

Spencer watched the man sit down in Grimes seat and grab what looked like pen and paper before starting to write something. After he was done, the man pulled something from his pocket and laid it down.

The ring of the man's phone had Spencer almost gasping because he knew that ringtone.

"Hey buddy," Aaron said as he stood up. "What are you doing up?"

Spencer used his hand to cover his mouth and reached into his pocket to grip his phone.

"Yes I did make it home, and I'll be at home in about an hour. I had a stop to make." Aaron listened for a minute before he laughed. "Yes, I'm at Jackson's office. I have your letter as well as my gift for him. I'll be home soon so you go ahead and jump into my bed and we can cuddle and fight those bad dreams together."

Aaron was gone just seconds later, and Spencer stood there in that closet and just stared at where Aaron had been sitting for two minutes before he felt safe to come out. That changed a lot of things about what he was going to do. M wanted Spencer to go to a party at the end of the month that could possibly identify who the players involved in the espionage were but Spencer knew that Aaron was going to be there. Spencer had overheard that Grimes' boyfriend was going to be there and had already requested the day of and day after off of work.

It took ten minutes to add the background program Spencer needed to install to the running of Grimes computer. The program wouldn't last long before it was found but it would be impossible to trace back to him, so it was safe.

One hour later, Spencer was in the bathroom of the apartment that had been rented for him. There were no bugs inside, and Spencer knew that he was safe. Still, it was a habit to have sink water running to cover anything when he was reporting in, just to be safe. Spencer dialed Q's direct line to his office, and he didn't care what time it was. There had been no real contact between him and his two lovers since the start of the mission besides quick emails back and forth. At first, it had been standard and really nothing that upset Spencer but now with what he knew, the silence was troubling.

Spencer had thought about the situation from as many angles as he could, but Spencer could only think of a single reason why he had not been told that Aaron was Jackson Grimes' boyfriend. He wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt and not jump to conclusions. Q could have missed it, it was doubtful, but the chance was there.

"Q," Q said, and the tone was that he was working on some coding project.

"Reid here. I need to go over my mission parameters quickly." Spencer had forgotten what his voice sounded like without the English accent. He hadn't even made the switch from his cover accent back to his American on a conscious level.

"Of course, is it okay to leave you on speaker? Bond is here trying to get me home after being here two days."

"You know that telling him that will only put him on my side," Bond said and it sounded smug.

Spencer would have generally agreed with Bond and probably smiled. Today, however, Spencer didn't give two shits about anything other than finding out exactly how much Q had kept from him.

"I need an updated list of who is going to the party that M wants me at. I know that a few were added today."

Spencer waited as Q accessed that list and he knew at the pause of Q's fingers that he was not shocked to see the name added.

"I'll do searches and email them to you."

"Thank you. I installed the program, but I don't think that it will last an hour, but hopefully, it gets what we need if not I'll be here longer. The dump will happen when the worm is stopped."

"Anything that needs to be reported?" Q asked.

Spencer debated for a few seconds and decided that he would rather have it out than to let it fester.

"While planting the worm I was almost caught. The boyfriend came in and left a present. The room was dark, so I never saw his face." Spencer looked himself in the mirror as he heard the exhale of relief. "You know that I have a basis in profiling. Body languages, verbal, non-verbal, unintentional and even faked. I also got damned good at listening over the phone and understanding wording as well what sounds a person makes and what they mean. So, kindly tell me why I had to find out that Aaron Hotchner was Jackson Grimes' boyfriend when Aaron dropped off a present for his boyfriend, almost catching me in the process?"

There was just silence on the other end. That was damning because Bond didn't seem upset and that meant that he was in on it. Bond would have been pissed if it was anything else except him knowing. Bond believed in telling the agent anything and everything that could have any impact on their mission.

"Spencer," Q started. The tone was one that Spencer had never heard before, and if Spencer was honest with himself, he never wanted to hear it ever again.

"At least if you had started with Reid I would have known that it was all work related and M had asked you to keep it quiet."

"No, I kept that from M," Q said.

Spencer closed his eyes and grabbed his tablet from its spot on the edge of the vanity. He accessed MI6's computers. He found what he wanted and deleted the code that allowed his tracker to be tracked from the computers. Q would be unable to access it without the machine, and that was in London while Spencer was in DC. Spencer did not want to be tracked for the rest of the mission. At least any more than what Q would be able to do with the tech that Spencer had.

"If I need help, I'll contact R. I don't want you running my mission anymore, Q. I don't trust you to. Reid out." Spencer hung up and shut down his tablet. He settled his phone onto the tank of the toilet before stripping naked and stepping into the shower. Spencer turned the water on full blast. He felt the cold as hell water wash over his body but didn't care. He felt numb, and he didn't know what to do to get rid of that feeling. The last time that he felt like this, he had quit the BAU team and left America. Spencer didn't want to do anything like that, but he was glad that he had the time left during the mission to get his brain centered.

A split focus on the rest of the mission would mean a job not done right. While death was not on the table for this mission, Spencer could get caught and turned over to the CIA or even the FBI, and that would be a cluster fuck for MI6.

After getting out of the shower and drying off his hair as much as he cared to, Spencer stared at himself in the mirror and watched his eyes go from pain-filled to not as he pushed all things that were not related to the mission and him being Albert Stewart out of his head. He wasn't anyone other than who he had to be to get this done.

Hard cold eyes blinked back at him.

* * *

Jackson Grimes hated Tuesdays recently. It was the day that his heads of departments had meetings with him and then after he was Aaronless. It was Aaron's night to spend with Jack if Aaron was in town. Jackson did not belittle Aaron's night with Jack, but it made for a horrible day in Jackson's mind.

There had been a few interesting meetings for Jackson that day as someone had hacked into the network and shut down shit that shouldn't have been there. The hack was beautiful, and it had not touched a single proprietary thing. Jackson's people were on it and trying to figure out where it came from, but Jackson was sure that it was a foreign power and Jackson wanted to make sure that the idiots he employed that was selling foreign secrets to other foreign people were stopped before the CIA or NSA came and cleaned him out.

Jackson swiped to enter his office and found that a light he had not left on was on and it was showing the British guy, Stewart sitting in Jackson's seat at his desk. Jackson felt fear at the look the man was giving him.

"I can have security here in seconds."

"I'm well aware," Stewart said, but he didn't have an English accent. Jackson had felt a not too small feeling of attraction to the man when he had recruited him, and if it hadn't been for Aaron, Jackson might have seduced and fucked him before hiring him.

"Then this is stupid."

"I'm not exactly inside of mission parameters right now but what I want to say is personal."

"You are the hacker."

"Yes. My employers figured out that Grimes Tech had a leak and wanted to clear it up without the publicity. The leak caused the death of one of my friends, so I was sent to find it. The leak has been identified, and the CIA is going after her right now. It'll be front page news, but your company will be credited with finding and turning the woman in."

"Who do you work for?"

"That I don't know if I want to tell you yet."

"Then why is this personal?"

"Because of Aaron."

Jackson shut the door behind him. Locking it again. Security would be quick, but if this were an agent of another country, Jackson would be dead if the man wanted to kill him. "What to do with Aaron?"

"I am just someone from his past that doesn't want to see him hurt at all, for any reason. I'm not above killing to make sure of that." Stewart stood up and grinned as he buttoned his vest and then suit jacket up. Jackson had liked the very bespoke suits the man wore, finding them pleasing to his eye when there was little pleasure in most of his meetings.

Jackson touched the panel in the door and waited for the light that would tell him security was on the way. It didn't turn on.

"I disabled that an hour ago."

Jackson grabbed the handle on the door, but it was stuck. He looked at Stewart.

"I'm really good at things that are not computers."

"Who the hell are you?"

"You don't need to know that."

Jackson was about to walk over and try and see if he could get out the side door when Stewart's phone started to ring. Jackson stopped and watched as the man pulled it out, and a big grin came over his face. Stewart looked at Jackson before he started to type something out. Ten seconds later the phone pinged again, and Stewart pressed something on the screen before lifting the phone to his ear.

"I'm actually in the US, in DC at the moment and won't that be better for Jack than Skype?" Stewart said. He laughed before nodding. "I'll be there as soon as I can, Hotch."

Jackson pulled out his phone and was going to call Aaron because this was insane. Whoever this man was, he was insane. He needed to warn Aaron that he had a stalker of some kind who had got a job at Grimes Tech to make it easier to stalk him.

"I wouldn't do that," Stewart said. Stewart unbuttoned his jacket and showed Jackson the gun that was in a shoulder holster. Next, he lifted up his leg and showed off a knife that was there. "I don't like to use them but I will if I have to. Though I think that Hotch will be upset if I hurt you. So you have two options because I am going to Hotch's right now and you can go with me, or I will go alone."

Jackson did not want to have anyone inside of the building to be injured, and that trip to Aaron's wasn't that far, and Aaron was more than capable of taking care of this man.

"I'll drive." Jackson only hoped that Aaron knew what to do.

"Good." Stewart bent down and picked up a messenger bag with a grin on his face.

The entire half an hour ride from Jackson's building to Aaron's new house was silent. Jackson didn't feel like talking to the man, and the man just stared out the window. Jackson seriously thought about wrecking the car, but he was worried that he would hurt himself more than his passenger and leave Aaron vulnerable.

Jackson's heart leaped into his throat when he saw Jack alone on the porch of the house. The boy was bouncing up and down. Before Jackson could even think to say anything, Stewart was out of the car and running for Jack. Jackson watched as Stewart knelt to catch Jack as the boy ran at him.

"UNCLE SPENCER!" Jack yelled as he wrapped his arms around him.

Jackson got out of the car, feeling very at odds with what he was seeing. The smile on Stewart's face was something that Jackson had seen on the face of the man Morgan that he had met when shopping with Aaron. Aaron stepped out of the house, his eyes going from where Stewart was hugging Jack to Jackson standing at his car.

"Jackson?" Aaron called out as he started down the steps. Jackson saw that he was looking at Stewart with what looked like shame on his face before looking at Jackson and guilt taking that over.

"I got this for you," Stewart said as he reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a box. Jackson had seen them before, puzzle boxes that could be used to hide things, and the person had to break the puzzle to open it up. Jack wiggled down and took the box before running inside.

"What..." Aaron stopped and looked at the two men on his lawn again. "What are you two doing together?"

"I have no clue who this man actually is, and I don't remember a brother named Spencer, just Sean."

"I am not related by blood, but all members of Aaron's team are given the honorific of aunt or uncle, even if they are no longer on said team." Stewart seemed to change in front of Jackson's eyes going to a man who looked too innocent, even though Jackson knew that he was armed.

"Spencer and I used to be intimate," Aaron admitted and that caused Jackson to nearly trip over his own two feet as he was walking up to where Aaron had stopped. Jackson looked at the man that Aaron and Jack called Spencer. Going by age, Spencer was over a decade younger than Aaron, and that was very shocking for Jackson who thought that Aaron would never stray that far from what was normal in society. Jackson was going to have to change what he thought about his boyfriend.

"Why don't we go inside?" Spencer asked. He didn't wait for Aaron or Jackson to even start moving before he turned to go that way. The younger man didn't even pause on the steps, just walked up and entered the home like he owned it.

"Jackson, what the hell is going on?"

"I think at this point both of us are in the dark. That man has been working for me for over a month, and I don't understand any of this."

"Working for you. Why would he work for you? Last I knew he was..." Aaron's mouth shut and he turned to look at where the younger man had disappeared inside. "Oh, fuck."

"Aaron?"

"He's British SIS, Jackson, and if he revealed that to you in any way shape or form, which he did by having you bring him here, then he wasn't doing anything good in your company."

"No. That part I get and understand. I know what he did inside of my offices, and I can only say that I'm glad he wanted nothing more than to stop what seemed to be a leak. He said that one of his fellow agents was already killed because of it. He could have brought my company to its knees with this but isn't. He made it so that I can say I caught the person and brought them to justice." Jackson would wait for Aaron to bring up the intimate thing again. It seemed that the only person not thrown for a loop that night was Spencer, and possibly Jack.

"We should go inside before I catch Spencer teaching Jack how to pick locks. Look I'm not...pining after him. I'm not I promise. Yes, he's the one that got away, but I never would have allowed him to leave if I had loved him like he needed and he wouldn't have left if he could love me like I needed. I promise that I'm not lovesick for him."

"You don't seem the type to get together with someone if you were still in love with with another person." Jackson stepped up and pressed a kiss to Aaron's cheek.

"OH MY GOD!" Jack screamed, and Aaron turned on his heel and raced for the open front door. Jackson was on his heels and so close that when Aaron stopped in his tracks, Jackson ran into him. Jackson looked around Aaron to see the pieces of the puzzle box on the floor with Jack kneeling beside it. Jack was looking at Spencer in shock. "THANK YOU."

Jack launched himself at Spencer so fast and hard that the two of them went down in a tangle of limbs. Aaron laughed a little before moving over to extricate his child from the man. Jack though wasn't letting go of Spencer.

"Jack, let Spencer breathe," Aaron chastised.

"But Dad, he got me tickets for getting a VIP tour of Buckingham Palace when we go to Oxford. It's like all the really really fun places in there. He has six tickets."

"Actually seven but the last is back home. I bought it tonight."

"Why?"

"Well, when I bought those tickets I figured that you and your father would be there and possibly your Aunt Jessica and I have two friends that want to go as well, so that's six. I wasn't counting on Mister Grimes." Spencer pushed himself up off of the floor as soon as Jack was off of him. He patted his side where his gun was. Jackson remembered it with stark reality. "Is the code still the same, Aaron?"

"Yes."

Jackson was silent as he watched Spencer open up Aaron's gun safe and put not just the gun that he had shown Jackson and the knife but another gun from an ankle holster. Jackson looked at Aaron, but the man wasn't shocked at all.

"You still use that?" Aaron asked.

Spencer blushed, and Jackson could see what had pulled Aaron to the younger man.

"It saved our lives. I don't wear it much when home but on missions, I always do when I can, of course. Look, I get that me dropping in hasn't been the best thing in the world. I didn't think..." Spencer trailed off and looked at Jackson before his eyes darted back to Aaron. "Why don't Jack and I go to his room? I can help him get dressed for bed, and then we can all talk after he's asleep."

"Sure that sounds good, Spencer." Aaron's voice was hard, and Jackson knew that he was holding back emotions. Jackson had heard talk of a team member that had left, but he hadn't thought that this young man would work for the FBI. Jackson kept his mouth shut though until Spencer was gone.

"Scotch?" Jackson asked, walking to the liquor cabinet that Aaron had.

"Just a single finger, please. Even if Spencer had a mission here for MI6, he wouldn't be here unless he had a reason. Before he and I were intimate, I think we both took our deep friendship and let it go too far out of a want to have someone than it ever should have gone. Before it all changed, he was my best friend. I know that you think it's Dave but Spencer I could tell him everything, and he was the same with me. He's seeking me out for a reason."

Jackson said nothing as he poured him and Aaron a single glass each. He could understand Aaron not wanting to get a lot of alcohol in him. Jackson had no head for this kind of shit. Corporate espionage was the breathed of his knowledge base. This shit with guns and death wasn't in him.

"Did he hurt you?" Aaron asked.

"No! No. He threatened but looking back on it. He was doing it to scare more than to actually do it."

"He does his best work under extreme terror as the UnSubs we went after figured out."

"He's scary when he wants to be."

"I never got to see that," Aaron sounded wistful.

"Tell me everything." Jackson didn't want to have any reason to regret him and Aaron.

"It was stupid but as I said he was my best friend, but I wasn't ready to be out. I still equated shame with sexuality in general. Affection and sex were for behind closed doors. I don't think that I ever saw my father and mother kiss beside kissing each other on the cheek when greeting each other. Even with Haley, it was never anything overt. I think when she and I went dancing was about as intimate as it got. The start of the relationship was just...it was slow almost like it was perfect. We weren't, and then we were, and it was perfect. Then it started to change because I kept making him hide everything. I didn't even tell Jack, Jessica, no one knew about us, and then I had to keep a secret from him and it all sort of imploded. It was horrible, and it was the worst time in my life, but I came out of it better."

"How did he end up in England?"

"Another member of the team was going back to her job in Interpol, and he followed her. It was rumored that he followed her out of love, but I knew that wasn't it. He was running away from the disappointment that was having to hide what he thought was the best thing of his life and to not see me with Beth anymore, which that didn't last past Spencer leaving. He was in England, and no one knew what he was doing. We assumed work like this except Morgan and Garcia went to visit Prentiss and saw him, and Morgan knew that he had on a gun in a shoulder holster but an ankle holster as well. No matter what, I had given him that gun in his second year of working with us, I've not actually seen it again except tonight. I wasn't even sure that he had kept it. Then we were working a case in Vegas, and there he was with his supposed boyfriend visiting his mother."

"What happened?"

"Dave found evidence that the guy was MI6 and the only reason that Spencer would be in the US without telling JJ or Morgan and be with a guy from MI6 is that he was MI6 as well. I did a little discreet digging and found that some magic had been worked and he holds dual citizenship now. I've never asked much about his job. He is the one though that sent that battery over for Jack's project. I don't know much except him, and his boss made it."

"I'd try and steal either one of them if that's what they can do but if the boss is MI6, there is no getting him out. A hacker I knew of disappeared into there a long time ago and I've never heard anything but rumors since." Jackson looked down at his glass. "How long do you think that he knew? About us?"

"Given his boss, before he came, but I'm used to not hearing back from him for weeks if he is on a mission. The silence wasn't alarming."

"He flirted with me while undercover. This is fucking..." Jackson plopped onto the couch and looked at Aaron. "You are lucky you never tried to hide me. I would not have liked that."

"No. I knew that. I think it's why I pushed myself to go on that date. It was make or break. I knew you wouldn't let yourself be hidden so I wouldn't be able to be hidden. I'm sorry for Spencer scaring you."

"I was afraid he would hurt you. I knew if I fought, he would probably kill me and then go after you. When you called him I could just see some deranged killer going after you."

"I know you didn't know that he wouldn't, and your trust that I could take care of myself is nice." Aaron sat down beside Jackson on the couch and leaned into him. Jackson turned to the side, so he was facing Aaron. Jackson reached out to trail his fingers down Aaron's face. Aaron closed his eyes and pressed his face into Jackson's hand. "I'm sorry that he scared you."

"You said that already. Are you really that worried about him? You can go check on him. I'm not going to get jealous. I trust you."

"No. He will come down when he wants, and I am sure that Jack's going to be a little hard to get down tonight, even if he can read Jack his favorite books from memory."

"What?"

"Spencer has an eidetic memory and can read twenty thousand words per minute. His head is full of books. After Haley died, there were nights where both of our nightmares were too much, and he would sit and read to us in the dark."

"I can see why you and he started a relationship. He must have loved you though."

"I still love him, but I'm not in love with him. This is the first time really that I've seen him since he left and we've kind of buried the hatchet so to speak."

"I need a drink," Spencer said as he appeared at the foot of the steps. Jackson looked at him and saw that he looked so much older than he should look. Like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and he didn't know how to shoulder it. Jackson leaned back and stared at Aaron as he nodded toward the younger man. Spencer didn't stop walking, he just went out to the backyard through the dining room.

"There is a bottle of brandy in the cabinet, can you get him a good measure of it?" Aaron asked.

Jackson nodded. He gathered up his and Aaron's glasses to add another finger to each one before giving Spencer more. Jackson held back the urge to go through the messenger bag now that he was alone. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what was inside of it. Jackson capped the brandy again, smelling that it was a very good brand that no one had touched. Jackson figured it was for when Spencer came over, and they finally talked about it all. Jackson could see the truth in Aaron's words that he was not in love with Spencer but loved him. If it hadn't been for the sex, Jackson would think that maybe Aaron loved him like he loved Sean, without all the bad issues from their childhood. Best friends, Aaron had called it, and Jackson thought that maybe it was what was missing in the relationship between Jackson and him. Aaron felt at odds not telling Spencer about it. Jackson could see where Aaron wanted to do it in person.

Turning with drinks in hand, Jackson started to look for his boyfriend.

* * *

Aaron didn't know what it was going to be like when he stepped outside into the dark of the backyard. Spencer had not turned on the porch light, so it was only the slight movement in the dark of the backyard with only a little bit of the moon giving them the light that told Aaron where Spencer was.

"Do I..." Spencer stopped and turned toward Aaron.

Aaron was glad that he had nothing in his hands because Spencer was crying. Aaron didn't know why he was crying, but Aaron stepped forward and wrapped Spencer in his arms. Spencer fought it for a few seconds before he all but slumped into Aaron's arms. Aaron guided them down to the grass, happy that it hadn't rained recently. Spencer was crying even harder, and Aaron didn't know what to do other than to just hold him. Aaron hadn't seen Spencer cry since the whole Hankel fiasco, and he didn't like it. He didn't like to see anyone cry, especially when he didn't know why they were crying. Aaron really hoped that it wasn't because of him and Jackson. Aaron had wanted to wait until the Oxford trip to tell him, to do it in person because he owed Spencer that much.

"I forgot for a while why I had promised myself that I wasn't going to get into a relationship with someone that I worked with but fuck, James wooed me so well, and Q was just so wonderful." Spencer was hiccuping between words, but he didn't pull back. The words mollified Aaron that Spencer wasn't upset about Aaron's relationship because it seemed that he was in one with two different men. Aaron remembered Q from the brief time where he had yelled at Garcia for trying to hack Spencer's information. James was the man that had been with Spencer in Vegas and Aaron had hated him then, and now he was certain that James and Q were the ones that had Spencer crying.

Soft footsteps heralded the arrival of Jackson who gamely sat down beside the two of them. Jackson had the drinks in hand and set them down. He hesitantly reached out rubbing at Spencer's back, who was back to near sobbing.

"Tell me what to do," Aaron whispered into Spencer's ear.

"Don't let go," Spencer uttered between sobs. Aaron wrapped his arms just a little tighter around Spencer and looked at Jackson.

"I'll make up the guest room for him," Jackson said with a half-hearted smile on his face.

Aaron nodded, and Jackson left them alone, leaving the drinks. Aaron tried to shush Spencer but there was no stopping his tears, and Aaron wondered if it was more than just whatever this James and Q had done to him. Aaron held him and rubbed his back as Spencer cried to the point that he had no tears left and by then Jackson was back.

"I ruined another shirt of yours with tears." Spencer brushed at the sopping wet fabric.

"What's two shirts between friends?" Aaron asked. Spencer laughed and gave Aaron a weak smile.

"I...I let you go so long ago. Before I even left the US. I didn't hate you anymore. I was disappointed, but I realized why you were able to keep me hidden and why I let it happen even after I started to get so damned fed up with it."

"We are better as friends."

"Yeah and now that my relationship with my technical boss and another co-worker is fucked, I don't know what to do. I don't want to leave the job but just like with you, can I go to work every single day and see them and not have them?" Spencer wiped at his face where most of the tears had stopped but a few still tracked down his cheeks.

Aaron looked at Jackson, and the man nodded. Aaron pulled on Spencer until the young man climbed into his lap, it was still so strange that they were the same height, but Spencer fit in his lap so well.

"Tell me." Aaron unbuttoned his shirt and Jackson took it off before Aaron offered it to Spencer to wipe his face. When Spencer looked at Aaron, he nodded, and Spencer used it to blow his nose before slumping down into Aaron's lap again.

"James and Q have been together for a while. No one is sure how long but the rumors go back to when James came back from faking dead after a mission gone wrong. There was a mission where James and I were working it together, and it was needed for us to have sex to get in good graces with a target. Q's morals when it comes to sex on missions is very loose. He's all for Queen and Country and whatever gets James back to him."

"Should I be here for this?" Jackson asked.

"I was already given the okay by my bigger boss to read you in on what you needed to understand what happened inside of your company as your company does a lot of business in England. I'm just kind of tagging more stuff onto what I think you need to know."

Aaron laughed and tucked Spencer's head into his neck. Spencer sighed, and his breath hitched. Aaron had never seen Spencer so broken. Not even when Aaron had ended it, not when Spencer had been beaten and tortured by three different UnSubs inside the same body.

"So what changed?"

"This mission. I was given a profile on everyone that I was probably going to have contact with and Jackson's file said nothing of a boyfriend, lover, partner nothing. So when I started to hear rumors about a boyfriend, I did some digging on my own. Before I could find out, I was planting a virus on Jackson's computer when said boyfriend came into Jackson's office to leave a present. I didn't recognize you at first, not enough light but then your phone rang, and there was no way I didn't know your voice. It was like a punch to the gut because I wasn't expecting it. Q is thorough, and there is no way he missed it. I confronted him about it and not only did he know but James knew as well. Q's motto is to give his agents everything that they need to get the job done. He put me in a position where I could have been outed by not expecting you. I'm supposed to be going to the dinner in a few nights. Just think if I had gone to it?"

"Did he say why he didn't tell you?"Aaron asked.

"I was too angry. I'm still too angry, and I don't want to say things that I don't mean."

"You can be an asshole when you are pissed. Why are you here?"

"Because anywhere else and I have to pay and that means a way to track me. I wanted to see Jack and give you my blessing. I'm glad you found someone." Spencer yawned, and Aaron felt him start to fall asleep. He stayed silent knowing that purging emotions always made Spencer sleepy. Jackson was silent as well until they heard the soft, slight snore from Spencer.

"What do you think? You know him better."

"He's afraid that they didn't trust him. Spencer is all about trust. This probably fractured their relationship in ways that might never be recoverable. I want him happy, Jax. I want him content with life because that means that I didn't fuck him up."

"I would have been pissed. I agree that they should have told him, professionally their relationship shouldn't have come into play. If this Q is okay with letting James fuck around for Queen and Country, he should trust that Spencer would never be that unprofessional. I mean he waited until after he was done with the mission before giving me the shovel talk."

"He's got the best heart in the world. I'm going to take tomorrow off from work and keep Jack out of school. If you want to join us, you can, but I think Spencer needs some cheering up."

"No. You don't need me along to run the chance of upsetting him. I know you aren't going to do anything. I trust you, and I trust him. Even though I don't know him, he's a good person to have your love in any form. Why don't we go inside?"

"I can carry him. You get the drinks. He didn't even want his."

"He was worn out," Jackson said. Jackson downed his and Aaron followed suit. Jackson stacked theirs and picked up Spencer's. Aaron struggled to his feet.

"Okay. After this no more. He's not any bigger than he ever was but I think he has a lot of muscle on him now. Damn." Aaron knew that his back would ache a little after this, but he didn't want to wake up Spencer.

Aaron stripped Spencer down to his underwear, he still looked so damn young to have done the things that he has done in his life. Aaron hated that he was hurting.

"I'll call Dave. If you want to stay the night, I have clothes you can wear."

"Okay."

Aaron pulled his cell phone from his pants pocket. He found Dave's number.

"Aaron it's too late at night for this shit."

"I'm taking a day tomorrow. I'll be available by phone, but I won't be coming in."

"Taking a day for you and Jackson?" Dave sounded hopeful.

"No. A friend is in town, and I want to spend the day with him and Jack. He needs it, and I need it as well."

"Does this have to do with Morgan swearing that he saw Reid in DC?"

"Yes, he did see Reid in DC, and whatever his mission was it's done, and now I want to work on our friendship."

"Good. I'll keep the team away but maybe something big like a meal together."

"Cookout here on Sunday. That'll give him and me tomorrow and Saturday to get settled before the team descends."

"And Jackson?"

"Here beside me, I think doing his best to curb the attitude that he wants to help me tuck Spencer in."

"That bad?" Dave sounded more than a little upset.

"Yes. I'll explain more later. Just keep the team away."

"Okay. You need anything, let me know." Dave hung up, and Aaron was left to stare at Spencer. He hated that Spencer was hurting. He hated it when he had hurt Spencer but this, this was a lot worse. Aaron wasn't sure what he was going to do if he ever met James or Q, truly met them.

* * *

Q frowned at the house that he and James were parked in front of. Q was still groggy from the pills that he had taken to be able to fly across the ocean to DC. Even from the road, Q could tell that a get together of some kind was happening. There had been no sighting of Spencer after late Saturday afternoon after he and Aaron Hotchner had finished grocery shopping. There was no activity on any of the cards that Spencer had been given for the mission.

"Should we?" Q asked.

"He's not coming back right now and the longer that he stays away and we don't do something, we are cementing whatever he is thinking." James sounded tired and that was saying something given that he wasn't the drugged one.

"We need to talk, and we need to talk privately. We both know that we won't get that if we crash this."

"Can I help you?" A voice asked from in front of the car. Q looked up to see that it was Jackson Grimes. He looked upset and behind him was Hotchner.

"Spencer is in the backyard," Hotchner said when James opened his car door, waving for Q to stay inside. "He will decide if you stay or go, James. I am assuming that it's Q in the passenger seat?"

"Yes. We just want to talk to him."

"Well, he's entertaining my son and his godson right now. Come back and get something to eat and if Spencer wants to talk alone it'll happen when he wants. Not when you want." Hotchner stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Grimes' elbow to pull him along.

Q watched them go to a side gate and opened it up. Hotchner looked back at them.

"Maybe we should go to the hotel and wait until later," Q said. He didn't want to hurt Spencer more. They both had already done enough of that.

"I don't know." It sounded like it pained James to say that. They were both always so sure on everything that they did, and they had made the joint decision to not tell Spencer about Jackson Grimes being Hotchner's boyfriend. Q had never thought that it would come out. Grimes had been trying to keep it quiet for as long as possible to keep the media from their lives. That Hotchner was to show up in the office at the time that Spencer was planting the virus was pure coincidence. That scenario had never crossed any of their minds.

The ping from both of their phones alerted Q that someone had texted both of them. Q looked at the number and didn't recognise it, but the words were Spencer's. Telling them to get to the backyard or go home to England.

"Looks like our boffin is making a choice for us. Let's go."

Q said nothing as he finally got out of the car. Q was wearing no weapons but getting James to go anywhere without one was impossible, so Q was unsure precisely what James was wearing besides his shoulder holster and Walther. The house was beautiful and fit what Q knew of Aaron Hotchner. The sound of laughter drew the two of them to the back like a siren.

It wasn't hard to spot Spencer, he was sitting in a lounge chair with two boys, Jack and Henry, on his lap. There was a bottle of what looked like beer in the cup holder there. Hotchner and Derek Morgan were at the grill while David Rossi, JJ Jareau, and Will LaMontagne were talking near a tree. Penelope Garcia and Alex Blake were talking. Kate Callahan and her husband Chris were walking back from getting bottles of water and some beer for a few people. Grimes was waiting right there at the gate.

"I've known him as Spencer for just days, and I want to slap you both. If you aren't here to get him back, to make up for the shit you have done, just leave now."

"We know we messed up. We've both already gotten our arses handed to us by our boss and his secretary and the chief of staff. We are properly chastised, and since he isn't coming home, this is us coming to beg on our knees."

"Who is that?" Morgan asked, his voice carrying over to where and James were standing with Grimes.

"That would be Quin and James," Spencer said, but he didn't move to get up.

"I remember you," Morgan said as he closed the lid on the grill. "You were introduced as Pretty Boy's boyfriend."

"Yes, well undercover and such shite," James said as he stepped forward, leaving Q to be behind him. A protective stance if Q had ever seen one, but there was no fear from these people.

"Then why are you here?" Morgan asked.

"Because I asked them to come, Morgan. They are my friends. I would think that you would want to meet my friends."

"Because friends pop across the ocean to visit," Rossi said.

"Dave," Hotchner threatened.

"No, he's correct," Q said as he stepped forward to bypass James. No one here was going to hurt them. Even if Hotchner looked like he wanted to punch the both of them, that told Q that Spencer had told his ex everything. "Friends just don't hop transatlantic flights for visits to people they don't know. Spencer had a mission that brought him here and now that's it's done, James and I came to ask his forgiveness for something we did before the mission."

"Yet it looks like he's not even attempting to stand up," Blake said.

"Quite." Q looked at Spencer with a pleading look on his face. Spencer just turned to look down at Jack who started to talk to Spencer. Spencer's former team went back to the conversations that they were having before. Hotchner brought them each a beer and a bottle of water after a little bit, but they felt like outsiders.

After a while, the younger boy, Henry walked up to Q and sat down beside him on the picnic table.

"Uncle Spencer tells me you are really smart," Henry said.

"I am," Q said his voice cracking from being silent for so long. Q covered it by taking a drink of his water. The beer was long gone.

"I like smart people. Uncle Spencer is really smart, and Jack is really smart. Do you think I'll like you?"

"I don't know." Q looked up to see that LaMontagne and Spencer were both watching like a hawk. "What do you like to do?"

"Color. Uncle Spencer bought me these cool colouring books. Come on I'll show you." Henry slipped off the seat and held out his hand to Q. The trust of children. The adults didn't like him, but if he and James were there, that meant they could be trusted. Little Henry hadn't picked up enough on social queues yet to realize that everyone there hated him because Q was sure that right now Spencer did hate them a little bit. Q slipped his hand into Henry's and allowed the boy to pull him into the house. There was a low lying coffee table that was full of colouring books and even blank paper where someone had been drawing. Q could tell which one was the one that Spencer had been colouring in.

Q had thought a lot about meeting Spencer's former team, meeting the people that he called family. This had never been in his thoughts, to meet them at such a disadvantage. Henry pulled Q down to sit beside him as he opened up the book in question. It wasn't but five pages into showing him it that James walked in, not trusting Q alone in a strange place he had been unable to scout out first. He could tell though that James wanted to be in both places, watching over Spencer and watching over Q.

"Uncle Spencer walked me through all of the places in the book," Henry said proudly. There was a large two page picture in the middle of the book, and it made Q laugh. "Uncle Spencer said this was where he works. Is that true?"

"It is." Q touched the image of Vauxhall, all repaired now as M, both of them had fought tearing the place down. Q Branch had helped a lot in fixing it up. The building was still going up so very close that was supposed to hold all of SIS if some people had their way. "James and I work there with him."

"He said you were his boss and that James worked in the same department as him. Mommy and Daddy are planning to go to London to visit this summer after Jack goes to Oxford, which I am jealous about. Do you think that Uncle Spencer can show me around his workplace?"

"I bet that I could order him to do it," Q said.

Henry gave Q a big smile, but before anyone else said anything, Spencer cleared his throat.

"Jack wants to play leapfrog with you and Uncle Derek, Hen."

"Okay." Henry jumped to his feet and started away from Q before coming back and wrapping Q in a hug. Q was a little shocked, so Henry was pulling away before his hands came up to hug him.

Q was looking at James when he realised that Spencer hadn't left with Henry but was still standing in the kitchen doorway, leaning against the opening.

"I'm sorry," Q said. He added as much emotion to it as possible. Spencer's face didn't change. Q knew that face, he was shut down emotionally. James had the same face and even Q. Never before had it been used when they were not at work. It stabbed Q in the heart.

"Professionally, what the hell were you thinking?" Spencer asked. James took a step toward him, but Spencer shook his head and glared. James stopped.

"I have to admit that professionally, I was not thinking. It was the first time in my career where I let personal emotions override what I knew was correct. Mallory has already raked James and me over the coals for it. It also included a two-week suspension for me and a single week for James. However, since I was coming here, he assigned James as my bodyguard. Mallory, while it took him awhile to understand why I wanted an agent like you, he now doesn't want to part with you. There is already a discussion of what to be done if you decide you can't work with James or me."

"And you?" Spencer looked at James.

"I wasn't thinking, professionally either. I tend to want to protect to the point of idiocy as I have been told. You were in your home country, and I really didn't think about someone outing you or Hotchner being out. So far they had been quiet. It wasn't until you brought up the party that I realised how bad it could have gone."

"We didn't mean to hurt you," Q said. He wanted to stand up and go to Spencer, to touch him, to comfort him but right now there was still too much anger in him.

"And yet you did. I hear it all the time. Every single damned time I'm hurt, no one means to, and yet they do. I've been hurt more by well-meaning people then I have those that set out to hurt me in my life." Spencer wrapped his arms around himself and Q couldn't take it. Both he and James started forward to Spencer at the same time. They stopped as one as well when Spencer took two quick steps back. The utter pain on Spencer's face had Q's heart breaking.

"I'm sorry," Q said again.

"Trust was the only damned thing that I wanted. To be able to trust you both with my heart. I've given my heart away only to have it burned too many times. I have always risked more in this. You two would have each other if we never stayed together. You two stand to lose one while I lose everything. I'm coming into an established relationship. I'm the interloper. I never felt like it until I realised that _both_ of you knew. If you hadn't consulted James, Quin it would be him, and I against you and I would feel better but now, if it becomes too much, if I become too much of a hassle, again, I can be cast off and forgotten, and you two go back to how you were. I would be left again to watch the people I love be happy without me."

"Spencer," James said. He stepped forward again, but Spencer stepped another two steps back.

"There would be no going back to how we were," Q said.

"Q," James said. His voice was wary.

"No, James. He doesn't trust us anymore, personally or professionally. We did this, and we have to fix it. Spencer, there is no going back. It's all of us or none of us. We made the decision together to not tell you, but that doesn't mean that we both won't start to resent each other for the loss of you. We would last a little while before we were broken as well. We both knew when we started this with you, that it was all or nothing. Once we started to go after you, and then you accepted, we knew that we continued on with you."

"Don't say shit you don't mean," Spencer said. There was anger in his voice, but he was focused on Q and wasn't looking at James. James was able to move quickly and grab Spencer around the waist. Spencer fought him until James cupped the side of his face and made Spencer look at him.

"Spencer, we have never lied to you. We kept Hotchner and Grimes from you, but that is it. We were stupid and hurt you more than what we intended, more than what we were trying to keep from you."

"Why did you do it? What reasoning did you have because the only conclusion is that you were afraid I would end things with you because you assumed I would still have feelings for him and want to try and come between Aaron and Jackson."

"God, no." Q finally found the gumption to move forward. He took Spencer's other side, trapping him between him and James. Spencer looked upset that he was trapped. Neither Q nor James would keep him where he didn't want to be, even if it hurt them. "We have no fear that you'll leave to go back. You were honest with your feelings for him, and we believe you. It was nothing more than wanting to spare you the pain of knowing that being with someone like Jackson meant that he wasn't going to be able to hide him like he did you."

James had taught Q how to show love as they had muddied their way through the start of a relationship. Q had been alone for far too long, and the only things he showed affection for were his cats. Spencer had shown Q that it was okay to love more than one person. That love was love no matter what.

This had taught Q that keeping anything, even to spare pain, hurt worse than anything else in the world. Q brushed his lips against Spencer' cheek. Some words hadn't been spoken yet, and they needed to be.

"Let us fix this, please Spencer. We were stupid and cruel, but we want to fix this. If we can't, we can make it work so that you don't have to feel the need to leave MI6. We love you, and we want to fix this."

"You-" Spencer looked at each of them several times before he struggled to get away from them. Both Q and James stepped back to give him space, but Spencer threw his arms around them and pulled them close. It unbalanced them all and Q couldn't even attempt to help keep them. They fell in a heap with James kind of falling all over both of them. Q looked at James over the top of both of their heads. Q wiggled a little to wrap both of his arms around Spencer, twisting the younger man to where he was kind of in Q's lap and less on the floor.

"I love you," Q said as he forced Spencer's face to his own. "We always give the people we love the ability to hurt us worse than anyone else in the world. That's why it's so hard to give love to those that have already been hurt."

"I love you," James said to the back of Spencer's head where he turned to wrap his arms around Spencer from behind. "I love you, Spencer."

Spencer said nothing as he stared at Q, leaning down after several minutes to press a kiss to Q's lips. It was salty from the tears that were coming down Spencer's face, but Q didn't care. He kissed back with fervour until James pulled Spencer back to turn his head to kiss him.

"Chow time!" Morgan yelled from outside.

"Time to face the firing squad," Spencer said.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"I would love to see James able to keep his hands from touching for the entire time that we are eating. They are profilers and a detective, they are going to know that James touching me means that we are intimate because I don't let people just touch me. I really only let JJ and Morgan touch me free reign. Aaron was occasional and the rest when they pushed it. So it'll be better to announce it when we walk out."

"You just want to punish us by making the team question what the hell we did to get us both here like we are," James said with a smile on his face. He stood up before reaching down to help the both of them up. Just as they were both up, James went on alert. Q turned to look to see that Hotchner was in the doorway, watching them.

"Well, actually Jack has already spilt the beans that Spencer is staying with us because his two boyfriends made him mad, so he left London to get away from them, and then he wondered to Will if Q and James were said, boyfriends." Hotchner looked positively gleeful at that and Q wanted to hate the man. He had hated him for a long time before understanding the whole of why the man had done what he did to Spencer. "So Spencer, Morgan is saving the chicken for you to pick the piece that you want since you are so picky."

"Thanks, Aaron," Spencer said before disengaging from Q and James and walking out, pressing a kiss to Hotchner's face as he passed. "Don't be too mean."

"I won't."

"This is the part where you threaten us?" Q asked.

"No. Not threaten, just make sure you understand that it won't be just me that goes after you. He is our family and was ours first, and we don't like it when people hurt our family. We have enough experience that even MI6 would be hard pressed to figure out how the two of you died if we wanted."

"Duly noted," Q said.

"Yes, quite." James didn't sound as upset as he would for being threatened, so Q wasn't that worried about him flying off the handle.

"However, I could see how upset the both of you were, and I can tell that you do love him. I think that between the two of you, you make a single set of traits that would be the perfect relationship for him. No matter what you act, James, you are brilliant, and I know that Quin is smart. Spencer can't stand people who are not smart, not for a relationship. Neither of you exactly love like a normal person, but Spencer doesn't need that. I can see that both of you have been hurt by love in the past because you understand exactly how much you fucked up. I will try to make sure that Morgan doesn't actually turn anything violent except for words I'm not going to stop."

Hotchner turned away from them to head outside. James looked at Q before laying a hand on his shoulder to lead him outside with him. The others gathered were already sitting down at the three picnic tables that had been moved to a sort of triangle. Leaving enough room for movement around them but not having them that far apart. Spencer was seated with Grimes and Jack on the other side of the table. Hotchner was getting drinks before moving to sit in the seat on the other side of Jack.

Q stepped up to where Blake was finishing up loading down her plate before finding a seat to look at the food that was on display. Most of it he had never had quite like it before. He loaded down his plate with a little bit of each thing before deciding on what his meat would be. The chicken looked good but the burger looked even better, and there was the pepper jack cheese that Spencer had got him hooked on laying on a platter. He grabbed a bun and used tongs to grab a slightly burnt burger before laying the cheese on top. He grabbed pickles to lay on the side and a few onion circles to put on the burger before he laid the top of the bun on it.

James went through and added food to his plate. Q watched as he skipped a few things, but James had eaten American style food more than Q. Q's only instances of eating it were when Spencer made dinner and he usually stuck to things that were shared between countries.

"If you don't like it, no one here is going to make you eat it like a child," James uttered.

"I know. I'm just second guessing what I have since you didn't get all of it."

"I'm sure that Spencer will trade with you for things that you like better if you don't like certain dishes. Besides, the only person besides you that got any large amount of that dish with noodles and vegetables was Spencer so I would say that it was made for him."

"Pasta salad," Jareau said.

"I got some," Henry said. He turned around on the seat and showed it off on his plate.

"See. Henry eats it because his Godfather does."

"Spencer doesn't like traditional potato salad, so JJ makes him pasta salad. He takes the leftovers with him," LaMontagne said.

"Thank you," Q said for their explanation. He looked at the potato salad in question and wondered why Spencer didn't like it. He had made something like it for a meal at Tanner's not too long before.

"They add dill weed to their mayo for it, and I don't like it, but you do Quin, so you'll be fine."

"So Q is a nickname?" LaMontagne asked.

"Yes," James and Spencer answered at the same time. Q turned around to walk around to sit down beside Spencer. James took the other side and stared at Hotchner, who he was across from. Q was across from Grimes.

"Hotch said that he already gave you two the talk but whatever he said," Morgan started. He waited for Q to look up at him before he kept on going. "I back that up."

"It's good that Spencer has a family like you all."

"Why does Spencer have two boyfriends?" Henry asked.

"Sometimes people can fall in love more than once," Q started before he looked at Henry's parents. He didn't want to take over for them if they were wanting to make the explanations, however they were both looking at Spencer.

"Do you remember Henry, when I said why I had to go to the London to live? I told you about how some people don't always fall in love with the people that they want to? When I went across the pond, I made friends with James and Q, and we all decided that we liked each other as more than just friends. It's not right for everyone and many who try a triad, it doesn't always work out for them."

"Spencer has a lot of love to give so he can love two people," Jack said with a grin on his face and judging from the blush that was creeping up on Hotchner's face he had been the one to tell Jack that one.

"He gets a lot of something too," Morgan said just low enough that Q heard it, but hopefully the children didn't. Garcia reached across and smacked him in the back of the head.

"There are children here, Derek!"

"I didn't say what he got!"

"What does Spencer get?" Jack asked.

All eyes turned to Morgan for him to now explain. Morgan looked like a deer in the headlights.

"I get a lot of cuddles," Spencer said to Jack.

"That's good. Cuddles are really great. I have to knock now to get my morning cuddles with Dad, but that's okay because it means that Dad gets cuddles from Jackson."

Q watched Mogan raise his eyebrows at that and Garcia smacked him again which had Blake and Callahan laughing. Rossi stood up grabbing his plate and his drink before walking around to sit with the other family unit. Henry made room for him to sit down.

"I think that I'm better away from the children's table," Rossi deadpanned.

"Come on, Rossi, you just don't want to have to fight me for the ladies."

"Excuse me?" the male Callahan said.

"Yes, the only woman at this table that's free is Garcia, and you've already said that she's too much woman for you," Blake said as she leaned forward. "So does that mean you are going to fight James for my hand?"

"I think I'm going to go back to eating." Morgan looked down at his plate and started to spear up some of the potato salad on his fork. A few bits of laughter popped up from the other people.

"So, James, Q, what do you two do for a living?" the male Callahan asked.

"We are in-" Q started, but Spencer cleared his throat.

"It's best to just think that we are in the same line of business as operatives from the CIA and stick with that because whatever you would think up is better than what we actually do." Spencer smiled as he said it, but Q figured that Callahan would be mollified with anything.

"We are all three within the various sections of British SIS. James and I got clearance to say that, Spencer."

"So you transferred from FBI to SIS, Doctor Reid?"

"Call me Spencer, Chris. Yes."

"Do you do anything fun?"

"Depends on what you call fun," James started before he took a bite of his chicken. "I have more fun than the both of them. Well, what I would consider fun. Q doesn't let me in the labs that have the fun explosives and such."

"But," Spencer said before he leaned over James to get Chris's attention. When Chris was looking at him, Spencer's eyes darted to Grimes. "I have killed by scaring a man into a heart attack."

Chris laughed, but when he replied that he was the only one, he stopped and swallowed.

"I told you that the team thought that he would figure out how to kill with just his brain one day," Callahan told her husband.

"Threat received," Grimes said before he looked at Hotchner.

"You are serious?" Hotchner asked. He looked a lot frightened by it. Q wondered if any of them really understood what kind of agent Spencer was in their employ.

"Yes. They had me captive, and I was injured and unable to fight my way out and I wasn't leaving the man alive to come after me."

"Okay, no one messes with Pretty Boy anymore. I knew your looks were killer, Reid but damn. Do I even want to know what he said?" Morgan asked that question of Q.

"From what I gather, he just kept track of the shite that your UnSubs did and added his perfect recall of what damage can be done and how to do it to a body," James said.

"Let's talk about something else that's not my work or love life," Spencer begged.

"You opened the door on that one, Reid," Rossi said.

"Though I was shocked that Jackson told me that Reid hadn't threatened him yet."

"Then he lied. I threatened him the night that he found out why I was in Aaron's life. I made sure that Jackson knew what would happen if he was hurt, much like Aaron did to James and Q inside there."

The talk to turned to mundane things after that and Q just soaked it all in. Spencer was right there beside them, and it was enough, even if Q wanted all of his attention. Spencer was there between the two of them, but there still felt like there was a huge gap the size of an ocean that was keeping Spencer from him.

* * *

After a week in DC spending time with the team in smaller groups, Spencer was glad to be home. His flat. His bag was tossed onto his bed with his things that had been part of his undercover operation inside of Grimes Tech. The whistleblowing had been dropped into the lap of Jackson, and Spencer didn't feel bad at all about creating a shit storm and dropping it into the man's lap since it was his own damned people that he wasn't watching that had created it.

James and Q were in Q's house, and Spencer didn't know if he wanted to go there or not. The option had been left for him to choose. He knew that hiding wasn't going to get things fixed if he didn't go over there but he felt raw after everything that they had already talked about. He really wanted to just put it behind them and start over of sorts. Q wanted to talk more though, and it was chafing Spencer's ability to let go.

Spencer missed Ozma and Mombi and really wanted kitty cuddles, but that meant more talking. Packing a new bag to take to Q's house took a little over ten minutes as Spencer already had work clothes there to change into but he lacked in other things.

The creak of a floorboard was the only indication that he wasn't alone. Spencer pulled his gun and spun to see James standing there with his hands up.

"I called out, but you must not have heard me. I've had a talk with Q about talking, and he's agreed to stop talking it to death if it means that you come over tonight."

"I was just getting my bag together. We still have another couple of days correct?"

"Four days before you are required to report to MI6 to give your verbal report on the mission to backup your written and Q and I are allowed back inside of MI6's hallowed halls without the threat of getting shot at. I've already notified R that you will be returning all of your equipment."

"I called her when I finished the mission. She knows everything."

"Good. I've got one of those meat and cheese platters ordered, and Q is nipping to the off license to get chilled wine. He said something about a bottle each. The fire is going in the bedroom, and the cats are locked out of it. Q promised that once we were done reacquainting our bodies, he would let them back in."

"Sounds romantic." Spencer looked at his bag before handing it over to James. It would be a good night for them. Finishing off what words couldn't convey with hands and lips on skin. "So what are the plans."

"Whatever you want."

"Oh, really? Hmm." Spencer scrunched up his face like he was thinking hard before he smiled like he just thought of what he wanted. "I want you two taking turns fucking me."

"Your wish is our command." James tugged Spencer with him out of the bedroom. Spencer had been spending less and less time there, but he knew that soon, he would have to start spending more time. He had his parameters for his next mission. He had them for months, but it was just now going forward, and he was going to be stuck in London for a long while. He was okay with that as what he was going to be doing was crucial for not only England but America as well.

# The End

 


End file.
